Sisters in fire ( name changed)
by Everlarkfan15
Summary: "I desperately try to meet her eyes, begging her not to do it. Mom needs at least one of her daughters to stay, she can't lose both of us" Katniss and Prim are both thrown into the arena to fight against other kids. Will one of them make it back home? I've decided to try with this story again, and I've edited the first two chapters. I hope I get more reviews this time.
1. Chapter 1: A promise

Chapter 1

Katniss POV

I wake up to the sound of screaming. I don't have to wonder too long who it is. Prim, my little sister. Today is reaping day for the quarter quell. Now, her name is I n there only two times, because I won't let her take any tesserae. It's not worth it. we have enough with my own tesserae and what I bring from the woods. Of course, we don't eat a lot, but enough to get by. And my friend Gale helps us, even though I kind of wish he wouldn't, because his family is bigger than ours.

Anyway, I sit up. " Did you have a bad dream?" even though I know the answer.

" Yes, I did" She says, a little teary. I motion for her to come closer. " It was me, Katniss. I was in the arena, and a girl was trying to... "

I shush her." Hey, you're my little sister and anyone who wants to hurt you will have to get through me first" I say reassuringly. I hate that my sister gets like this on reaping day. But mostly I hate those responsible for her nightmares. The Capitol. With their horrible, twisted games. I don't know why people have let it go this long, and I doubt they will ever stop. But I have to focus on today.

" Will you protect me?" Asks Prim, with tears in her blue eyes.

I take a short breath. "Of course, I promise"

IShe smiles a little. " You're the best sister anyone could ask for, so brave and strong. You've kept us alive so long"

Speaking of that." Prim, I have to go out know. But I'll be back soon to get ready for the reaping "

She doesn't ask where I'm going, because she knows." OK. I left something for you and Gale to share later" She smiles.

I nod. "OK, little duck" I give her a kiss in the forehead. Then I go to the kitchen, where I find a piece of goat cheese covered by a bowl. I take it and head out the door, in the direction of the meadow.

I find my favorite place to crawl through the fence, which, as usual, is off. I go to the hollow trunk where I keep my bow and arrows hidden, retrieve them. As I walk, I notch an arrow to hunt as I go. A few miles in, I have already killed two squirrels. My usual shot right through the eye.

I wasn'talways that accurate when shooting. It took me years. At first, I used to hit them in the throat and other parts of the body, messing up the meat. But now I'm good. I don't consider myself the best, but I put food on the table, and that's good enough for me.

I reach mine and Gale's favorite place to relax. I sit down and wait for him. I don't have to wait long, after about 20 minutes, I barely hear him coming. He's a hunter, so he's learned to move silently so as not to alert his prey. But being a hunter myself, few can sneak up on me.

"HI Gale"

"OH come on" I smile. " I wanted to surprise you"

" Nice try. Better luck next time" I joke.

He sits next to me, and looks to somewhere far away. " So how's Prim?" Count on Gale to know something is wrong. He knows me well.

I sigh. " As well as she can be, given the day it is"

" Did you explain to her that, having only two slips gives her an advantage?"

" Well no. She had a dream-no, a nightmare of being a tribute in the games. She started to say something about a girl, but I stopped her and did my best to calm her down"

He stares hard at me. " You're worried too"

" Yes. I'm not going to lie, I mean worried sick because there are 24 slips of paper with my name on them and today there will be two chances of my name being chosen. Twice as many tributes"

" Catnip, I don't know why you're worried, there's still thousands of slips"

" Easy for you to say. You're no longer eligible"

He gets up, startling me. " I don't recognize you when you get like this! The Katniss Everdeen I met was brave, willing to come out here to hunt all alone, to provide for her family. She didn't let wild dogs and animals scare her away. And she started at TWELVE"

Im so shocked at his outburst that I'm silent for a while. Then I get mad. " You just don't get it! If I'm chosen, I'll die in there! And there will be no one to provide for my family"

For some reason, when he heard that,, he softens." Katniss, you know I would help your family. But in the event you were chosen, you have nothing to worry about" I start to protest. " I'm not finished. If you ever go in there, you would win because the other tributes have nothing on you. You're a survivor. Besides, would you go down without a fight?"

No. I guess I wouldn't, because it's not in my nature to not try at least. Hearing Gale helps me a little. " Let's forget about that for a while. Prim left us some cheese" I take it out my bag.

" OH. That'll go nicely with the bread I got"

My eyes lighten up. We don't get bread too often. Unless you count the one we make from tesserae grain. " You got bread?"

" Yeah. I went early to the bakery to trade. He gave it to me for just one squirrel" he takes out the bread. Which looks and smells so good.

We split the bread and have some cheese too. Then we just sit there, not talking.

Soon it's time to get ready for the reaping. " Time to get going" I stand up. " See you at the reaping?" he nods.

I turn to go and he says. " Wear something pretty" that stops me momentarily. But then I keep going.

An hour later, I'm home, having bathed and dressed in a blue dress which used to be my mother's. My hair is in my usual stile. Prim stares at me.

" You look beautiful"

" And nothing like myself "I mutter.

I observe her better." But you look more beautiful Prim" I smile softly at her. Then I notice the tail of her blouse is sticking out. " Tuck in your tail, little duck" she gives a small " Quack" and I laugh, smoothing her blouse. " Quack yourself"

" Are we ready to go?" asks my mother.

I nod. We head out the door and go, relatively slowly,, to the square. We get there, separate from mom and go get in line to be signed in.

" Now Prim, go get in line with the other kids your age and stay calm ok? You know where I'll be" I hug her.

" OK " she says, hugging me back.

" See you after the reaping" I go to my age group, where I find Madge Undersee already there.

" Hey Katniss" she says, with a little wave.

" Hey" we stand there waiting, and soon the mayor, who happens to be Madge's father and a regular customer of mine, buying strawberries, is reciting the history of the games and saying what a huge honor it is for us to be in them. But I know he doesn't really feel that way, he's a good man who is only doing his job. After that, he introduces our two victors, the only ones from home who have survived the arena. ( note: for the purpose of this story, the second Victor is still alive) One is an old, very bitter woman who keeps mostly to herself in her home in Victors village, coming to town only to get what she needs. I forget her name. She's rarely on TV despite the fact she, along with Haymitch Abernathy, the second Victor, mentor a pair of tributes every year. And every year they come back alone.

It's a fact that much of the problem are the kids themselves. Underfed, weak and lacking the skills tributes from other districts have. Especially the ones who train all their lives for the games. Our tributes rarely put up a fight against them, but occasionally we get some who would stand a chance. So I know those two, the mentors, don't try hard enough.

I'm shaken out of my thoughts when Effie Trinket, the woman who comes every year to read out the names of the tributes, speaks up.

" Now, the time has come to find out which two-no, four courageous young people, will get the honor of representing District Twelve in this year's 75th hunger games, and thirdquarter quell"

That's odd. She usually starts her speech differently. That's when I realize she had been here and babbling for a while, and I missed most of her speech ( lucky me...no,I mean it).

" As usual, ladies first" She moves to the girls glass bowl.

I start to chant: Not me, not me, please not me.

I guess my chant worked, because it's not me.

It's Primrose Everdeen.


	2. Chapter 2: The reaping

A/n: This chapter is in Prim's point of view at first, then Katniss. I will alternate between them and maybe others, so review and let me know who you want to hear from

* * *

Chapter 2

When I see that woman going to pick a name from the girls bowl, I wish with all my heart that she doesn't say " Katniss Everdeen" I couldn't bare to lose my sister. Suddenly all the kids around me are staring at me and making way. Did Effie call the name already? If so, who is it? Then I realize why everyone is staring at me.I have been chosen.

No! It can't be! I'm only two slips in thousands! I struggle not to cry, not to show any emotion. Because the others will see the recap and might see me as easy prey. It's bad enough that I'm only thirteen. I start to walk forward and catch a glimpse of Rory, Gale's little brother. He looks sad, of course he's sad. We're all like family. The Hawthornes and us. As I go on, I spot Katniss over on her side. She looks exactly how I imagine I look. Then I swear a light goes on her head. But why? I mean, if it were the old days, I'd say she's planning to volunteer for me. But volunteers are no longer allowed, at least for family.

As I get to the stage and Effie greets me, I realize what Katniss has planned. I desperately try to meet her eyes, begging her not to do it. Mom needs at least one of her daughters to stay. When she refuses to look at me, I try to find Gale, maybe he can keep her from doing it. But I can't find him, and anyway it's too late.

" Lynn Sanders!" Lynn, a girl I've seen around the town a few times, doesn't even get to step out of her group before I hear those words I was dreading.

" I volunteer as tribute!" Says Katniss, who had gotten to the front row to make sure she was heard. I hate her for being an older sister. Everyone is confused of course. There has never been a volunteer in District twelve. There rarely is one anywhere except in the wealthiest districts. Because volunteering is practically suicide.

Effie of course is excited at the prospect of having a volunteer, which is sure to get us attention. Katniss steps into the stage and whispers to me. " I made you a promise, and I intend to keep it" Effie asks my sister her name and she answers.

" Wonderful. Two sisters! Will you please give our newest tribute a hand of applause?"

Instead of obediently applauding, everyone is silent. They know why Katniss volunteered, and it's not exactly for the honor. Then, first one then slowly everyone else, put three fingers to their mouths and hold them out to us. I'm sure this show of respect is mostly to Katniss. She's the one who volunteered, she's the brave one.

I notice our female Victor staring at us with a look of respect in her eyes. Haymitch on the other hand is too drunk to know what is going on. Effie then calls the names of two boys, one from the Seam and the other a merchant's son. James Danish and Cole Evans. After the anthem, we all shake hands and are ushered inside the Justice building.

Once Katniss and I are in our room, I turn on her. " What was that?!" I can see she's taken aback. I never raise my voice, on anyone. Especially not Katniss. It takes her a few moments to recover. She shrugs. " It's like I said. You're my sister and I will protect you. I promised you I would"

I want to shake her, to make her see reality. But mostly I want to cry. She doesn't get it, does she? We're going into a death match where only one person can come out. It's how it's always been. Not changing now. Then it comes to me. She understands perfectly well what the rules are. Of course she does.

She's planning to die so I can return home as Victor. I can't let my sister do that.

* * *

Katniss POV

Prim has been quiet, too quiet since I reminded her my promise. I hope she understands that I won't return home to twelve, because she will. She's just so young, so weak. There's no way she could go up against bigger, better trained competitors. That's why I had to volunteer. To protect her, to do everything in my power to make sure she returns home to mom.

I know she will be devastated if, no when...I die in that arena. But time will help her heal. And she'll be around people who care about her, plus she'll be rich. So she will be fine without me. The door opens and in comes mom. She stares at each of us in turn, then she hugs us both.

" OH my babies. I wish you didn't have to go. I wish you could stay here with me. But just remember: Whatever happens, I love you both. And I'm sorry if I haven't been the best mom since..." she trails off.

" Mom it's OK. We know how hard it was for the three of us. But I know you tried, and Katniss kept us alive while you recovered" mom starts to cry, and I keep my mouth shut, because I'm afraid of what will come out if I open it. Mom stands there for a moment, looking at both of us.

" Please, please try to come home. Both of you, just try"

" Don't worry mom, we'll try" I say, and I motion to Prim, trying to get her to understand my meaning. But if she gets it, she doesn't let on. Too soon the peacekeeper is back and dragging mom out. Then, almost as if on its own, my mouth says " I love you, mom!" and I think all three of us are shocked. I can't remember the last time I said those words to anyone but Prim.

Our next visitor is Madge. " Katniss, Prim, I'm sorry this happened to you"

I smile grimly." It's OK Madge. I'm gonna miss District twelve" for a moment she's confused. Then she slowly nods in understanding.

" I have something for you" she holds up her hand, and I see a gold pin.

" I can't accept this, Madge" she grabs my hand and puts the pin in it.

"Please. You can wear it in the arena, as your token" I reluctantly accept. Then she turns to Prim. "I have something for you too" she gets something from her pocket and gives it to my sister.

Prim takes it and I notice it's a flower, or actually a rose. " Thank you, Madge" Madge smiles.

" May the odds be ever in your favor " think that's directed at both of us.

After that, she's gone and Gale comes soon after and instantly pulls me into a hug, then he's all business."Katniss, remember what we talked today. Key that in mind on the arena"

I remember our discussion about me possibly being chosen as tribute. I remember what he said then. " Yeah, I know"

" Listen, you can hunt. And you're stronger than they are. A knife is probably easy to get to, but find a bow and arrows and you're all set " I'm stuck on" You can hunt " it's true, but animals. And I say this to him.

Gale sighs." Katniss, you are going to have to forget who and what they are if you intend on succeeding" Forget? How could I forget that their humans? Wait, he said succeed. He said nothing about winning the games. He knows. He knows that I can't come back knowing my little sister is dead.

After Gale leaves, we get another visitor, and I'm surprised when I see who it is.

" Peeta?" I think my sister is as surprised to see him as me.

Peeta Mellark, I don't really know him. I mean, he goes to my year in school, and I often take Prim to the bakery, just to drool at the cakes we would never be able to afford. His parents own the bakery. But he once saved my life...he gave me hope in a time when I was losing all hope. He burned bread, in purpose I'm pretty sure, knowing it would result in punishment from his mother. Since then I've often tried to thank him, but the opportunity never seemed to present itself. Now I will die without ever thanking him. Unless...I do it now.

" I...wanted to visit you, to let you know I...we're behind you, both of you. My family and I"

I don't really know what to say to that, but Prim does. " Thanks Peeta. It means a lot to know people will be behind us"

Peeta keeps stealing glances in my direction, and Prim adds " I...I'll just go...over there" she points to a corner of the room.

When she does, Peeta turns toward me. " Katniss, you probably don't know me. I mean, we've crossed paths and we go to school together, but we haven't spoken before"

I nod, confused as to where he's going with this. Also, I know more about him than he thinks.

" I just wanted to say, because this may be the last time I see you, that you are special to me. I can't explain in words, and I don't want to distract you from focusing on the current situation. So I'll just leave it at that"

I have no answer to that. I've never been good with words, ask anybody. After a moment of silence, Peeta adds "Katniss, I also want to ask you something. No matter what happens in there, don't let them change you, who you are"

OK, now I'm seriously confused. What does he mean by not letting them change me? My confusion must be visible." What I mean is, if I had to go in there, I wouldn't want them to change me. I would rather die as myself "

I think I get what he's saying." Are you saying you wouldn't kill anyone? Well I'm sorry, but that's not an option for me. I have my sister to worry about and anyway, I can't go down without a fight"

That for some reason brings a smile to his lips. " I know, you're a survivor, always were, always will be one. Just remember that you are better than them"

Then, apapparently out of words, he turns and heads to the door, and exits. I'm left wondering what he meant by" You're special to me"


End file.
